Gone Too Soon
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: He failed to say goodbye, it was too late. He just misses the girl who changed his life so much.


A/N: Third one shot. This time, it's Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan. Aw shucks, it's my first time to do such. I'll try my best not to cry. – M.

Gone Too Soon

_Hey there now, where'd you go?_

_You left me here, so unexpected._

_You changed my life, I hope you know._

'_Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected._

_In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye._

Flashback:

"I'll be there, John." Nicole said through the phone. "Wait for me."

"I'll wait for you. I love you." John smiled.

"Love you, too." Nicole hung up and John headed out of his locker room.

"Cena!" a voice called out. It was Mike Mizanin. John turned around and saw Mike holding the script. He grabbed it from Mike's hand and went through it. He laughed as he did so.

"Why? What's so funny?" Mike raised a brow.

"The script says you're gonna _steal _Nicole from me, which will start the feud." John replied, handing the script back to the other guy. "Well, you make sure nothing happens to her or else."

"Yes, sir." Mike did a salute and walked away. A few minutes later, he went back to his locker room. All of a sudden, a strange feeling made John freeze in his tracks. Sensing it was just the nervous feeling he gets, he continued walking. As he was preparing for his match, he continued feeling strange. He didn't know why. He managed to bring back his focus but it won't come back to him. Later, a tech guy told him that his match was next. "I'll be there." John said. He went outside and as he was walking, he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Randy.

"Where's Nicole?" he asked the older guy.

"I don't know man. She hasn't messaged me yet." John replied. "She has to get here fast or else Vince will kill her."

"True." Randy said. "Good luck on your match. I'll just tell you later when she comes here."

John stepped out of the curtain as his music hit. That strange feeling continued to bother him, no matter how hard he tries to shake it off. As Randy was walking around the arena, someone tapped his shoulder. It was Cody. He was breathing heavily and Randy looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on man?" Randy asked, still having the same look on his face. "Have you gone running around looking for your kitty?" he smirked.

"No man! This is a fuckin' serious matter!" Cody exclaimed, finally breathing normally now.

"Okay! Calm down, Cody." he held Cody on both shoulders. "What's wrong."

"Where's John?" Cody asked

"What's this have to do with Cena?" Randy raised a brow.

"Uh. How do I even start?" Cody asked himself. "Uhm, it's about Nicole. She's…." He paused.

"Naked?" Randy pulled off that smirk again.

"No, you asshole! She's in the hospital! Her car slammed on to a truck!"

Randy's smirk disappeared faster than all of us could say "computer". "No, man. You have to be kidding." Randy shook his head.

"I'm serious!" Cody exclaimed.

The older of the two was in shock. Now, the two of them are left in a burden, how to tell John. He's currently having his match, the two can't interfere. Ten minutes later, John made his way backstage and Randy immediately ran to him.

"Man! Bad news!" Randy exclaimed.

"Huh?" John asked, looking confused.

"Nicole… She's in the hospital!" Randy looked at him in the eyes.

"Haha! Nice joke, Orton. It's not April Fools." Despite what Randy said, he still managed to pull off a smirk.

"It's not a fucking joke, Cena!" Randy glared at him. The Viper glare.

John looked stunned. No words came out of his mouth, just tears from his eyes. He immediately ran to his locker room to get changed. He did a quick change of clothes. He can't believe what he just heard. Her girlfriend is dead! He got out of the locker room as fast as he can. As he passed by the different superstars, he saw commotion. They were talking about the accident. He asked some superstars what hospital they brought Nicole to. Luckily, they knew where. News really flies fast. He got in his car and drove off as fast as he could. Lucky for him there was not a single traffic jam that night. He got there immediately. He ran inside and saked a nurse. "Hey, I'm looking for Nicole Evans." he said as he breathed heavily.

"Oh. I'm sorry sir. She passed away four minutes ago." the nurse broke out.

It was too late. Tears were forming in his eyes and they immediately fell on his cheeks. He never got to say goodbye to her. He cried as he sat on a chair. He wished that it was all just a dream but it wasn't.

"John!" Randy called out. "Any news?"

"It's too late." John said softly, this time trying to hold the tears that were about to fall. "I never got to say goodbye."

Randy sat beside him and said, "I'm so sorry man."

John cursed himself. He sighed after and just walked out of the hospital. He felt incomplete. He _was _incomplete. He got in his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He was tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Later, he looked up and looked at the passenger seat. It's the space Nicole used to occupy whenever she would ride with him. He let out a sigh. Suddenly, he felt a breeze. "I love you." he mumbled to himself.

End of flashback

John Cena stood in front of her tomb as he relived that. _Nicole Evans 1981-2010, _it read. He was in silence. It has been a year since her death but still, he could not get over that incident. It left a hole in his heart not even his best friend or all his other friends could fill up. She really changed John's life. Because of her, he woke up to "Good morning. xx" messages. She made her watch a chick flick. John and Nicole had tons of laughs every time they were together. She was the best one he has ever had.

"C'mon Cena. Let's go." Randy Orton tapped his shoulder.

"You go ahead." John said, not looking at the younger man.

"You're gonna be okay here, alone?" he asked.

John shrugged. Randy got in his Hummer and drove away. John was left alone. He sat on the grass near her tomb and touched it. "Hey you." he started. "I miss you, babe. We all do. I hope you're okay there. I know you are. I'm sorry I was not able to get to the hospital on time."

As he said those words, the breeze passed by him, the same breeze that passed by him the day she died. He smiled at himself. He looked at the tomb and said "Well, it's time to go. There's Raw later and I wouldn't want to be late."

He stood up and walked out of the cemetery. The moment he did so, he felt that Nicole was watching over him. She may not be physically present but he felt the hole in his heart being filled up again. He got in his car and drove off.

**Okay. Reviews?**


End file.
